


soap suds

by cryptos



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptos/pseuds/cryptos
Summary: taejoon makes it up to his boyfriend, elliott, in the shower.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 50





	soap suds

**Author's Note:**

> i started this a couple of weeks ago, but i only just got around to finishing it, so i hope it doesn’t feel too disjointed. enjoy! (:

taejoon wasn’t prone to taking long showers, but today was an exception.

he was desperate to unwind. the muscles in his neck and back were rigid, taut with the tension they had undergone, and his head throbbed dully, most likely due to the lack of sleep he’d undergone as of late. he stretched beneath the hot stream above, allowing the water to spill onto his scalp and trickle down the expanse of his back. unlike the shithole apartment he had back on gaea, the new place he stayed within the off-season had decent water pressure. he had his life upended and everybody was under the impression that he murdered his sister, but at least he had decent water pressure. he sighed, and it felt heavy in his chest.

the shower door swung open, and taejoon felt a figure infiltrate the enclosed space. a hand breached the gap between them, brushing against his exposed body. panic flooded his system, and he acted erratically, rotating to drive the intruder against the shower wall, face pinched into a bearing of wrath. _they found you,_ an unprompted voice in his head hissed. _you weren’t careful enough and now you are facing the consequences._

“owwww…” a familiar whine was spouted from the body against his, and only then did taejoon sag in relief. not a threat, just elliott.

those unbearably warm brown eyes were watching him now, blown wide in alarm and his hands were raised in defence. and though the momentary consolation was sweet, it was fleeting. exasperation filled its place.

“you know better than to sneak up on me like that.” he near spat, letting the position ease so that elliott was no longer pinned to the wall. and he should. they had this conversation a near dozen times, since his boyfriend felt it appropriate to surprise him with affection without any given notice.

“i--i didn't mean to. i thought you heard me.” elliott responded, words a little disjointed in his rush to explain himself. his appearance was still startled, and he brought a hand up to rub over the area that taejoon had grabbed at. he supposed elliott would have made noise when he had entered the bathroom, and stripped himself of his clothes. he was just too spaced out to hear it.

guilt twinged in tae’s gut. he sighed again.

“mianhae, elliott. i didn’t mean to snap at you.”

elliott’s face softened, finally. when taejoon held out his arms, he fell into them without hesitation, more than happy to oblige his boyfriend and step beneath the shower stream. “shitty day, huh?”

it was hard to stay downhearted in the presence of his love. he felt elliott’s resting upon his shoulder, and he stroked the back of his head absently. “better now.”

they stood in that position for several minutes, until taejoon peeled the two of them apart, much to the other’s dismay. he grabbed the shower gel and popped the cap, squirting a generous amount into his palm. “let me make it up to you,” taejoon offered. he had rammed his boyfriend into the wall, it was the least he could do.

taejoon soothed the product into his lover’s tan skin, slowly and firmly, just how he preferred. elliott was basking in the attention, eyelids fluttering to a close as he lost himself in the feeling of the hands running over every inch of his body. every bump and battlescar was tenderly attended to, and the dumb hazy smile occupying elliott’s face informed taejoon that it was all worth it.

he wanted to make him feel even better.

with a greater deal of care this time, taejoon pushed him against the wall. elliott made a noise of protest, the shower wall cold and unforgiving when compared to standing directly underneath the hot blast. he was silenced when he felt taejoon’s hand skim down his lower back, and settling to cup one of his asscheeks, unable to resist the temptation when it came to squeezing. elliott’s mouth fell open with a soft ‘ah’ sound. his cock twitched shamefully between them.

done with groping his ass, he dipped a little lower. a digit pressed against his entrance, circling the muscles there before slipping inside. elliott was loose enough from their morning fuck, and the shower water only aided them further. hooking his other hand beneath elliott’s thigh, he raised his leg, granting him improved access. “please.” the man whimpered.

taejoon ignored him, fucking the singular finger in and out of him at an agonisingly slow rate. they were close, but taejoon shifted closer still, so that elliott’s cock was trapped between their two forms. it was fully erect now, the head a pretty red colour as it leaked pitifully against elliott’s tummy. a pretty pathetic sight from one finger, but his boyfriend had never been one for pacing himself. it only made it more amusing to draw their sexual encounters out slowly.

a little louder now, as though frustrated by the lack of response, elliott spoke again. “shit--c’mon baby. gimme more. pretty please?”

so greedy. taejoon met his hungry eyes, and fucked him even slower.

sick of the treatment he was receiving, elliott reached down to grab at his dick, desperate to give himself some much desired stimulation. “no, elliott.” taejoon’s voice halted him. “i don’t recall giving you permission to touch yourself.”

taejoon didn’t know where his urge to take control when it came to sex came from. maybe it was the way the rest of his life had been thrust out of his power like a maydaying plane. regardless, the way elliott’s hand fell to his side, limp and dejected drove him crazy. too worthless to stroke his weeping cock without his say in the matter.

“jal haess-eo. my good boy.” pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, he added a finger as a reward, relishing the way elliott gasped against him. deftly, he curled his fingers, rocking them in and out. he knew just where he wanted to be touched. he wasn’t giving it to him yet.

“this--this is torture. boyfriend abuse. fuck, tae--” elliott bit out, dramatic as he always was. his breaths were thick and laboured, and his voice pitched higher when tae scissored him open abruptly.

“want me to stop?” taejoon said, planatively.

“don’t you fucking _dare._ ” he had hung elliott out to dry on more than one occasion, left him with a chuckle when he had acted too bratty or insubordinate. enough that elliott knew full well how capable he was of following through with this threat.

taejoon lowered his head to mouth at elliott’s neck. the skin was supple there, and his boyfriend bruised like fruit in a rowdy child’s lunchbox. he had to listen to him constantly complain about the bruises he had gained from the games, but it was all worth it just to leave a cluster of dark marks. it was a good thing elliott wore that tasteless scarf. there was a healing love bite resting against elliott’s pulse, and tae attacked the skin there viciously, savouring how elliott cried out and grabbed at his shoulders.

he was fucking himself down onto tae’s digits now, back slightly arched. his eyes were glazed over, and he was dizzy with a disconcerting mix of pleasure and frustration. taejoon had half a mind to pause his movements completely, and watch elliott whore himself out as he bounced mindlessly, cock bobbing and chest heaving.

“more, more…” he chanted feverishly. taejoon complied. his lover had suffered just enough. it took a few seconds to find, and he had to crook his fingers just right, but even just his fingertips brushing against that bundle of nerves inside of him had elliott crying out like he had never been touched there in his life. such an ass slut. sometimes, after a long evening of the man whining to have his ass played with and used again and again, it was difficult for taejoon to even imagine elliott using his penis for its intended purpose.

taejoon could no longer hold back from pleasuring himself, reaching down to stroke his cock at an idle pace as he surveyed his boyfriend. he didn’t think he would ever get tired of the sight of elliott when he reached this state, bottle-red in the face and letting out an incessant stream of whines and mewls, too swept up in the pleasure of tae’s fingers in his ass to even form a coherent sentence. he looked so pretty like this, the shower water sticking his hair sporadically to his forehead and sticking up in other places, and the water droplets clinging to his eyelashes in clumps. it was nothing short of exhilarating to watch the man that strived so hard to be perfect come apart because of a few fingers.

he was jerking himself off hard then, in time to the thrust of his fingers, unwilling to suspend their climax any longer. taejoon wasn’t one to make much noise during sex -- typically leaving that to elliott who regularly acted as though he was starring in a pornography with the sounds he made when he was being fucked -- but he couldn’t resist a few stilted gasps and almost-moans, breath laboured in his throat. when he looked down, he saw elliott’s thighs trembling, most likely struggling to uphold his balance when taejoon was assaulting that sweet spot again and again.

taejoon closed the distance between them so that their chests were pressed against one another, stifling elliott’s pleasurable sounds with his mouth. he didn’t wait for the other man’s reaction to deepen the kiss, more occupied by infiltrating his mouth with his tongue. but he pulled off shortly after, much to elliott’s dazed dismay, to shift his attention to gripping his boyfriend’s disregarded cock, and pressing it against his own. the elongated “oh” that elliott released, burning deep in his throat, was something else. it was wet and messy as their dicks slid over and grinded against one another, elliott’s tip drooling precum over the span of his length. taejoon’s cock was a larger size than the other’s, outclassing him in every bracket. it wasn’t something he brought up often, with the unspoken knowledge that it was one of his insecurities, but the sight of it dwarfing elliott’s smaller cock into insignificance made his sex throb. it was almost pitiful, the way that elliott humped it mindlessly against taejoon, struggling to keep up with the relentless pace he had set.

elliott shuddered and came first, after a series of fragmented warnings, spilling white ropes of cum over taejoon’s cock and stomach. taejoon kept working at his ass, working him through his orgasm, until elliott slumped in completion.

well, elliott saw no issue with dirtying him, and the semen dripping down himself sat as proof of it. the man himself shot it a guilty sort of look, his lips twitching into an apologetic smile. it was only fair to return the favour. stroking himself hard, he relocated the hand that had been fingering elliott’s ass for the past twenty minutes to his wet curls, tangling himself within them harshly and forcing him to slide down the shower wall to his knees, and brushing aside the man’s indignant “hey!” as he did so. only then did he finish, shooting his cumshot onto elliott’s pretty face, unable to fight the smug look off of his face as he met the other’s eyes. he looked stunned, but he adjusted fast enough, contorting to an expression of shame. yet taejoon did not miss the sight of his boyfriend’s pink tongue darting out to lick at the semen that had landed above his lip. it was unfairly hot.

the image of elliott, sitting there with his cum tarnishing his perfect face was almost enough for taejoon’s cock to harden again and go for round two, but his boyfriend was getting that sleepy look in his eyes, and as tempting as it was, he knew he should get him cleaned up and into bed.

“eoseo, on your feet.” taejoon spoke, aiding an unsteady elliott back to a standing position, and swiped the fruity shampoo that elliott adored off of the shelf.

“s-so good. so hot.” elliott mumbled, leant up against the shower wall, evidently still in recovery. taejoon hummed in response and tugged him back under the stream, guiding him with a hand to the back of his head to tilt his head backwards and let the water wash the mess away. it was a nice feeling, dulling elliott’s senses so that he didn’t even notice taejoon’s administrations until he was massaging soapy suds into his hair. but he quickly reacted to the touch, leaning into the warmth that his boyfriend provided. his movements were conscientious, knowing what a pain elliott could be when he got soap in his eyes. he ran his hand through the man’s hair as the shower head rinsed the shampoo away, ensuring no cleaning product remained.

elliott whined in displeasure when taejoon shut the water off abruptly, wishing that he could stay in the steamy paradise they had built forever. the older man rolled his eyes, but dipped forward to the thermostat and turned up the heating nevertheless, so the apartment’s temperature wouldn’t be too chilled for elliott’s taste. he wrapped a towel around his waist, and fetched one for his boyfriend, applying it tightly around his shivering frame.

in the bedroom, elliott lazed on the bed in his towel, seemingly too tired to get dressed again. or perhaps he just wanted to keep being treated like a spoilt brat. taejoon suspected it was the latter, as he finished putting on clean clothes himself. sighing, he bent down to inspect the drawers.

“yah, shorts or pyjama pants?” he called out.

he could practically hear elliott’s dumb smile as he responded. “shorts, please. and one of your shirts.”

the clothes hit his chest as taejoon tossed them to him. “get dressed before you catch a cold.”

“thank you, taejoonie~” elliott sang, using that nickname that taejoon claimed to despise, yet never failed to make his stomach flutter when it came from the mouth of his boyfriend.

“idiot.”

he came over once elliott had put the clothes on, and had tucked himself beneath the bedsheets, quietly glowing from the evening’s events. taejoon pressed a kiss to his forehead, and then drifted to a longer-lasting one on his lips. he wouldn’t go to bed then, he had shit to do and a corrupt organisation to dismantle himself. elliott was adjusted to waking up in the later hours of the night -- or earlier hours of the morning would be a more accurate term -- to taejoon snuggling into his side.

“annyeonghi jumuseyo, elliott.” he spoke as he headed for the door, flicking off the light. he paused, wondering if elliott had understood his meaning. they had been casually practicing some beginner korean words and phrases between them.

“night night, baby.” came his boyfriend’s response, muffled from the way his face was pressed into his pillow.

taejoon smiled, and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> accidentally wrote five hundred words plus of taejoon taking care of elliott because it is what he deserves


End file.
